A Vacation Encounter
by AmericanPi
Summary: (One-shot) A couple on vacation encounters another couple on their own vacation.


**A/N: This is a l** **ong-overdue dare from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare Thread (by "long-overdue", I mean that the dare was from March and I'm only just now finishing the dare. Sorry about that!). Kyuu-Tales dared me to write a one-shot featuring my OTP and my NOTP. My OTP is DualRivalShipping and my NOTP is MewShipping, and I found it really hard to include both pairings in the same story, for obvious reasons. I thought of a lot of different possible plots that led to nowhere until I finally came up with something that I think is decent. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

The lights of Humilau City glowed in the distance, separated from the yacht by a wavy expanse of blue. Overhead, a flock of Ducklett travelled westward, silhouetted against the cool purple sky. The sun had dipped below the horizon, and the first stars were beginning to appear. A cool breeze ruffled the hair of the passengers aboard the yacht, the Humilau Pearl, which was sailing in the bay on its weekly Sunset Cruise.

On the stern of the ship deck, a woman and a man stood close together, embracing as they enjoyed the sunset and the wind in their faces. They were in their mid-twenties, already with established careers but with their whole lives ahead of them. They were both sporting casual outfits instead of their usual formal wear, being on vacation in the Unovan resort city of Humilau.

"I hope nothing bad is happening to the school," the man, Cheren Li, said worriedly. He sighed. "I still have that meeting with the Superintendent when we get back."

"You work too hard, dear," his wife, Bianca Ironwood, said kindly, touching his face. "We're on vacation, and a much-needed one at that. The school will be fine. Let's just relax and try to enjoy ourselves."

"You know me," Cheren said, chuckling lightly. "Always worried about one thing or another." He kissed Bianca gently on the lips. "Thanks for getting me to take a break. It's really nice here."

"Lots of Water-type Pokemon to observe, too," Bianca said, smiling broadly. She leaned forward and turned her head as she spotted something stirring beneath the surface of the ocean. "What's that?"

"Hmm," Cheren said, holding his binoculars to his eyes and focusing on the ripples. "It's…" The ripples turned into froth as if something was breaking the surface, but even as the water quieted nothing appeared to be there. "Nothing?"

"That doesn't seem right, obviously _something_ rose out of the surface of the ocean," Bianca said, frowning as she observed the spot with her own binoculars. "Maybe it was invisible?"

"Maybe," Cheren mused. He tossed a Poke Ball into the air. "Herdier, Odor Sleuth!"

Herdier appeared in a flash of white light, her nose glowing green as she lifted her head up and pointed her snout towards the ocean. The area in front of her glowed with a yellow light as two levitating figures, a small pink one and a larger purple one, faded into view.

The two Pokemon turned their heads, startled. Their eyes widened as they spotted the ship, and, just as quickly as they had appeared, they dove back into the water, the purple Pokemon holding onto the pink Pokemon's shoulders. With a splash, the two figures disappeared.

They had only surfaced for a second or two, but to Cheren and Bianca, Mew and Mewtwo were unmistakable.

"Cheren! Cheren! Did you see what I saw?" Bianca asked excitedly, dropping her binoculars and nudging her husband.

"That doesn't seem right," Cheren said, calmer but clearly excited as well. "Mewtwo and Mew? I knew they existed, but seeing them here?" He looked around on the deck that was empty around them. "Did anyone else see them?"

"I don't think so," Bianca said, her eyes shining. "Cheren, this is amazing! I don't know why they're here, but we've clearly seen Mew and Mewtwo. Did you see the way they broke the surface? I didn't know that they could swim!"

"There's still a lot about Pokemon that we don't know," Cheren said thoughtfully. "Mew is rumored to have the ability to know every Pokemon move, so perhaps it is using Dive to guide Mewtwo underwater."

"That makes sense," Bianca said, nodding. "But what are they doing in Humilau Bay?"

"I don't know," Cheren said, "but considering that so few people have seen Mew and Mewtwo, maybe the two of them are nomadic. Maybe we just so happened to catch them while they were here."

"Maybe," Bianca said, smiling broadly. "Mew and Mewtwo, that's amazing! I feel so lucky. I'm so glad we took this vacation."

* * *

 _I feel so unlucky,_ Mewtwo complained, conveying their thoughts to Mew via telepathy. _Why did we take this vacation in the first place?_

The ocean was dark around Mew and Mewtwo as the sun continued to set. Mew swam forward, creating a pocket of oxygen that surrounded themself and their mate as they carried Mewtwo through the water. Around them, wild Pokemon watched them with curiosity. Even though Mewtwo and Mew were invisible - by diving into the water, the two of them had moved out of the range of Cheren's Herdier's Odor Sleuth - the water around them still bubbled, which confused the surrounding Pokemon.

 _We both know that we needed a change of scenery,_ Mew communicated. _Staying in Cerulean Cave may have been the safer option, but I'm not planning on spending forever in that one place._

 _You're right,_ Mewtwo conceded. _I would have gone crazy eventually from staying in Cerulean Cave for too long. But we need to be careful from now on and avoid humans, even if we are invisible. That was too close._

 _I don't know,_ Mew mused. _Maybe appearing in front of humans isn't as bad of an idea as we initially thought. I think it would be nice to have a Trainer again. Remember Lyra? We met thanks to her. Maybe we should befriend another human._

 _No,_ Mewtwo communicated decisively. _It was hard enough for Lyra to train us in secret, and hard enough for us when Lyra released us. If we find another Trainer, sooner or later they'll become unable to take care of us, and we'll have to say goodbye all over again._ He paused. _It's hard being immortal. You have to watch things change around you as you stay the same._

 _Mewtwo, don't be such a downer,_ Mew whined, slowing to a halt. _Life is hard, but there's so much to experience. And don't tell me that we stay the same just because we're immortal. You changed thanks to Lyra and me, and throughout my life I've changed too._

After a short pause, Mewtwo realized that their mate was right. _I love your optimism, Mew,_ they communicated. _Can I think about the trainer thing? I want to at least finish up this vacation first. Let's surface, and then stay near Humilau for the night. But I want to get going once tomorrow hits. There are so many parts of the world I haven't seen yet._

 _That's the spirit!_ Mew communicated cheerfully. _Where to next?_

 _I want to see the rest of Unova,_ Mewtwo declared. _But can we stay invisible in front of humans until I've made my decision about whether or not to find a new Trainer?_

 _Of course,_ Mew assured Mewtwo. _We don't want a whole bunch of humans to see us while we're on vacation. The couple from before seemed alright. But you have a good point._

Mewtwo nodded as Mew swam upwards, breaking the surface gently this time. Thankfully, there weren't any humans or boats around - just the calm sea and the starry sky.

"Let's go," Mewtwo said, and Mew nodded. The two invisible feline Pokemon held paws and flew towards Humilau, looking forward to seeing the world.

-END-


End file.
